the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie is an upcoming Cartoon Network crossover to be made by Stuingtion. Plot Several months have passed since the Ed's first adventure. But now, Eddy wants to have another adventure aside from being with Thomas and his friends. But Double-D has came up with an idea, so he suggested they go visit the neighboring City of Townsville. But it is in desperate need of help due to crime and chaos all over the city, so Ed decided they can go to Townsville and be the super heroes and so they race off. Professor Utonium creates a mixture of sugar, spice, and everything nice in hope of producing the "perfect little girl" to improve Townsville, a city plagued by crime and injustice. He is shoved by his laboratory assistant, the destructive chimpanzee Jojo, causing him to accidentally break and spill a flask of Chemical X into the concoction, which explodes in Jojo's face. The experiment is successful, producing three little girls whom the Professor names Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. He also discovers that the girls have gained superpowers from the added Chemical X. Despite the girls' recklessness with their powers, they all immediately grow to love each other as a family. During their first day of school, the girls learn about the game tag and begin to play among themselves, which quickly grows destructive once they use their powers. The girls take their game downtown, accidentally causing massive damage to the city until the Professor calms them down. The next day, the girls are treated as outcasts by the citizens of Townsville as a result of the destruction they have caused, and the Professor is arrested for creating the girls. Realizing that using their powers again will only anger the townspeople more, the girls try to make their way home from school on foot. They become lost in an alleyway and are ambushed by the Gangreen Gang, only to be rescued by Jojo, whose brain has been mutated by the Chemical X explosion, giving him superintelligence. Planning control of the city, Jojo gains the girls' sympathy by saying he is also hated for his powers. Jojo convinces the girls to help him build a laboratory and machine powered by Chemical X, which he claims will earn them the affections of the city. Jojo rewards the girls with a trip to the local zoo, where he secretly implants small transportation devices on all the primates there. That night, Jojo transports the primates into his lab and uses his new machine to inject them with Chemical X, turning them into evil mutant primates like himself. The next morning, after the Professor is released from prison, the girls show him all the "good" they have done, only to discover the city under attack by the primates. Jojo, renaming himself Mojo Jojo, publicly announces the girls as his assistants, which further damages their reputation and turns the distraught Professor against them. Dejected, the girls exile themselves to an asteroid in outer space. Mojo Jojo announces his intention to rule the planet but becomes frustrated when his minions begin concocting their own plans to terrorize the people of Townsville. Overhearing the turmoil from space, the girls return to Earth and rescue the citizens, realizing they can use their powers to fight the primates. After his army is defeated, Mojo injects himself with Chemical X and grows into a giant monster, overpowering the girls in an intense battle. Rejecting Mojo's offer of an alliance against the people who have shunned them, the girls push him off a decrepit skyscraper as soon as the Professor arrives with an antidote for Chemical X to help the girls. Mojo lands on the Antidote X, which shrinks him down to his original size, battered and defeated. The girls consider using the Antidote X to erase their powers, thinking they would be accepted as normal girls. The people of Townsville protest, apologizing for misjudging the girls and thanking them for their heroic deeds. At the insistence of the Mayor, the girls agree to use their powers to defend Townsville with the Professor's permission, becoming the city's beloved crime-fighting superhero team who are dubbed "the Powerpuff Girls". Trivia *The storyline continues in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys. * Links * Category:Stuingtion Category:Cartoon Network crossovers